wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Australian Museum and Farm Animals/Transcript
Jeff: Hi, everyone. (with others) We're the Wiggles! (himself) I'm Jeff. Greg: I'm Greg. Murray: I'm Murray. Anthony: I'm Anthony (holding a chicken to eat) and it's time for a snack. Murray: Anthony, no time for that. It's time for a song on... (with others wiggling their fingers) Network Wiggles. (Shot transition to the song: Move Like an Emu a scene where the Wiggles Dancers are in their emu outfits) Wiggles: (singing) Move like an emu, move. Move like an emu, move. Greg: (singing) Put your hand up in the air just like an emu. Make a beak to peck everywhere. Peck everywhere that's what we do When we Wiggles: (singing) move like an emu, move. Move like an emu, move. Greg: (singing) Stretch out your long legs. Scratch with your feet. Fluff out your feathers. Beak goes up, beak goes down, Beak goes pecking all around. Shake your wings and run around. Uh-huh-huh! Wiggles: (singing) Move like an emu, move. Move like an emu, move. Greg: (singing) Put your hand up in the air just like an emu. Make a beak to peck everywhere. Peck everywhere that's what we do... When we... Wiggles" (singing) Move like an emu, move. Move like an emu, move. Greg: (singing) I say move, I say move. I say move, I say move. (Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Greg while the News Theme plays in the background then it fades to Greg talking about Dorothy at the Australian Museum) (More Coming Soon) (Shot transition to the Song:Play Your Guitar With Murray) Wiggles: (singing) Play your guitar with Murray Play your guitar with him Play your guitar with Murray (Anthony: (in low voice) let's all play and sing) Greg: (singing) He loves to sing while he strums a chord (Murray: (singing in a high voice) Nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya) Greg: (singing) He loves to play for Captain Feathersword (Captain Feathersword: Whoa ho, play that guitar, Murray, woo hoo) Wiggles: (singing) Now, Play your guitar with Murray Play your guitar with him Play your guitar with Murray (Anthony: (in low voice) let's all play and sing) Greg: (singing) He loves to sing while he strums a chord (Murray: (singing in a high voice) Nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya) Greg: (singing) He loves to play for Captain Feathersword (Captain Feathersword: Woah ho, now you're really rockin', Murray) Wiggles: (singing) Play your guitar with Murray Play your guitar with him Play your guitar with Murray (Anthony: (in low voice) let's all play and sing) Greg: Come on, everybody, get your guitars and play them with the king of guitars, Murray Yeah! Wiggles: (singing) Play your guitar with Murray Play your guitar with him Play your guitar with Murray (Anthony: (in low voice) let's all play and sing) Greg: Come on and The Other Wiggles: (singing) play your guitar with Murray Play your guitar with him Play your guitar with Murray (Greg: (singing) Let's all play and sing) Captain Feathersword: (singing in a high voice) Let's all play and sing, Murray: (singing in a low voice) let's all play and sing Captain Feathersword: (singing in a high voice) Let's all play, Let's all play let's all play and sing (After the song finishes while Murray & Captain Feathersword uses their finger into our ears cause that was pretty loud then shot transition to Greg, Jeff & Murray are waving goodbye to the screen except Anthony was waving goodbye in the wrong way so Murray turned around to the camera waving at each other then it translates to Captain & Dorothy about their camera was working really great during the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! instrumental track is playing in the background) Dorothy: Oh, what wonderful camera work, Captain. Captain Feathersword: Wha-ho! Thank you, Dorothy. But unfortunately, we've come to the end of our show, so it's time to say goodbye, me hearties. Bye-bye! Dorothy: 'Bye! 'Bye, everyone! Captain Feathersword: See you later! 'Bye from Network Wiggles. (Closing camera transition to the endboard of a red background) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:2002